1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Bluetooth remote PTT and handsfree communication system and a method of providing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a Bluetooth remote PTT and handsfree communication system and a method of providing the same, which can perform handsfree communications using a dongle, a headset, and a PTT (Push-To-Talk) key device for performing short-range wireless communications using Bluetooth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, various kinds of handset transceivers including TRS (Trunked Radio System) transceivers have been provided for wireless communications. A handset transceiver may be provided with a transceiver body on which a PTT key is installed and a wire headset on which a PTT key is installed for convenience in use.
In order to perform communications using various kinds of handset transceivers including TRS transceivers, a user presses the PTT key installed on the transceiver to transmit a voice signal, and releases the PTT key to receive an audio signal.
In the case of using a wire headset on which the PTT key is installed, a user should carry a somewhat heavy transceiver on a part of his/her body. The user presses the PTT key during the transmission operation, and releases the PTT key during the reception operation.
In order to perform the communications using the handset transceiver, the user should manipulate the PTT key, and this causes the user's free use of both hands to be limited. In the case of performing the communications using a wire headset, it is not required to hold the transceiver. However, a wire interface should be provided between the transceiver and the headset to cause the user inconvenience in use, and the user should manipulate the PTT key hanging on the wire headset or the transceiver in order to perform the communications, so that the user's other behaviors, in addition to the performing of the communications, are restricted.
For instance, in the case of performing the communications during movement by motorcycle or car, the user should continuously use one hand, and this may cause the user to be put to inconvenience and to get into danger.
In addition, the existing wire headset, on which the PTT key is hung, can be used only within the length of the wire, and is large-sized to cause the user inconvenience in carrying. Also, in the case of using the wire headset during driving a car, the user may be put in danger.